mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Daltanious
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters from the 1979 anime series Future Robo Daltanious. Daltanious Statistics *Height: 56 meters *Weight: 678 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Running Speed: 100 kilometers per hour *Swimming Speed: 25 knots Weapons * Tran Saber (トランセイバー|Toran Seibā): A single handed sword is summoned by the disk placed on the right hip of Daltanious. * Tran Shield|トランシールド|Toran Shīrudo}} A metal shield is summoned by the disk placed on the left hip of Daltanious. * Double Knuckle (ダブルナックル|Daburu Nakkuru): Daltanious' punches are launched like rockets against the enemy. * Gyro Spinner (ジャイロスピンナー|Jairo Supinnā): Metal blades appear from the golden metal ring on the forearms of Daltanious to cut through enemies. They can be even launched or combined with the Double Knuckle weapon. * Lysander (ライサンダー|Raisandā): A crossbow appears on the right forearm of Daltanious. It is used to shoot metal arrows against the enemies. * Sigma Beam (シグマビーム|Shiguma Bīmu): From the four crosses on the shoulders and knees of Daltanious, four purple beams are fired and combined into a single, cross-shaped laser beam. * Super Electromagnetic Eraser (超電磁イレーサー|Chōdenji Irēsā): From the Beralios's mouth, a giant ball of fire is shot against the enemy. * Kaenken: Cross Slash - Flaming Sword: Cross Slash (火炎剣・火炎十文字斬り|Kaenken: Kaen jū moji kiri): From the mouth (or eyes) of Beralios, a giant flamberge is summoned, and used to do the final attack of Daltanious, the Flaming Sword Cross Slash. * Cannon Cubic (キャノンキュービック|Kyanon Kyūbikku): A power-up from episode 29. From the arms of Daltanious, extended to the forearms, a double pair of cannons are summoned to fire repeatable shots against the enemy. * Chain Slicer (チェーンスライサー|Chēn Suraisā): A power-up from episode 29. From the right metal disk on the right hip of Daltanious, a chain with a hook and a sickle is summoned. It is used to grab enemies. * Kaenken: Flame Attack - Flaming Sword: Flame Attack (火炎アタック|Kaen Atakku): Once the Flaming Sword is summoned, a flaming beam is shot against the enemy to spin against it and to seal its movement. Then, Daltanious performs the Cross Slash. Parts of Daltanious Atlas *Height: 38 meters *Weight: 280 tons *Running Speed: 200 kilometers *Swimming Speed: 12 knots Beralios *Length: 30 meters *Weight: 243 tons *Running Speed: 200 kilometers per hour *Swimming Speed: 12 knots Gumper *Length: 40 meters Weight: 155 tons Other Protagonist Mecha *'Adarus Base': Powers include space flight and generating a pink electromagnetic barrier around itself. *'Gamerott': Powers bombs, a flamethrower, a crane, a net, a pair of extendable claws, eye searchlights, and a hose. *'Gascon War Robo': Powers include flight, tiger lower half with a mouth beam and shoulder spiked wheels, sword, and waist detachment. Zaar Forces Bemborgs *'Daranche': Appears in episode 3. Powers include flight, sickle arms, face glue globs, eye electric bolts, eye heat laser, and face tentacles. *'Gofun': Appears in episode 4. Powers include a statue disguise, a cutlass, tentacle hair that can turn into fire, three back spikes that can form a drill, and eye lasers. *'Garnis': Appears in episode 5. Powers include swimming, flight, a mace right hand, an ax left hand, eye lasers, electric hair, a 2-tube missile launcher in each shoulder, electric mouth tentacles, and head retraction that forms a drill. *'Gogondoru': Appears in episode 6. Powers include flight, bladed arms that can turn into pincer claws, two missiles in each foot, daggers from the torso eyes, green energy bolts from the head horns, launchable drills from the torso mouth, mouth wind gusts, three claws in each hip, and heat rays from the mouth and torso eyes. *'Gerzom': Appears in episode 7. Powers include flight, green antennae energy bolts, and torso energy beams. *'Gagan': **'Gagan Parasite Form': Appears in episode 7. Powers include energy absorbing mouth webs, and eye electric lasers. **'Gagan Bemborg Form': Powers include eye lasers, launchable palm blades, flight, and sonic waves from the wings. *'Utsuboras': Appears in episode 8. Powers include flight, limb retraction, head spikes, a pink energy beam from the upper mouth, lower mouth missiles, lower mouth purple acid, lower mouth tentacles, and a humanoid form armed with a scythe blade for the right hand and lower mouth flames. *'Gaigar': Appears in episode 9. Powers include flight, detaching the head armed with a drill and electric chains on the mandibles, a 3-tube missile pod in the torso, green energy balls and pink electric bolts from the torso eye, pink energy bolts from the fingers, five cable spears from the waist, and red mouth energy blasts while the head is attached. *'Garugadon': Appears in episode 10. Powers include dividing into meteors, body spikes, a mace on a cable in the right hand, a sword stored in the left hand, and a barbell form capable of levitation *'Garugan': Appears in episode 11. Powers include swimming, a slime based body, dissolving into smoke, palm drills, energy absorbing touch, launchable fists, body magnetic field, waist detachment, and six missile launchers in each forearm. *'Guruzon': Appears in episode 12. Powers include flight, a mace tail, heat rays from the wrist saucers, mouth flames, and finger missiles. *'Garadago': Appears in episode 13. Powers include a neck drill, tentacles that emit electric shocks from the remote rock, burrowing, abdomen homing rockets, ankle spiked wheels, and a drill in each shoulder and the back that emits electricity. *'Ganira': Appears in episode 14. Powers include a wrecking ball, a crab claw for the left hand, torso mouth pink foam, pink eye lasers, torso mouth yellow energy beam, launchable pectoral spikes, and flight. *'Zurudoo': Appears in episode 15. Powers include flight, an electromagnetic beam from the head horn, and lasers from its seven torso eyes. *'Dryzer': Appears in episode 16. Powers include rockets from both mouths, twin green lasers from the pectorals, flight, and finger missiles. *'Zasoris': Appears in episode 17. Powers include burrowing, flight, dual pectoral missile launchers, head whirlwinds, yellow eye lasers, and pink pelvis rays. *'Krag': Appears in episode 18. Powers include turning into purple toxic gas, flight, green energy bolts from the eye, green energy surges from the body, regeneration, and body tentacles. *'Zeminal': **'Zeminal Form 1': Appears in episode 19. Powers include a cicada form, flight, a pink torso laser, wing hurricane winds, and energy absorption. **'Zeminal Form 2': Appears in episode 19. Powers include three antennae rays, two abdomen missile launchers, and pink eye lasers. *'Asterioclone': **'Asterioclone Form 1': Appears in episode 20. Powers include dividing into starfish, a purple heat ray from the eye, and regeneration. **'Asterioclone Form 2': Appears in episode 20. Powers include pectoral missiles, antennae electric bolts, swimming, a fan in the torso called the Underwater Hurricane, and electric shocks from the hands. *'Vakyura': Appears in episode 21. Powers include flight, emitting radar waves to predict attacks, emitting flames from the mouth of the bull body, launchable shoulder spikes from both bodies, eye lasers from the humanoid body, forked missiles from the dragon body mouth, and a spear. *'Brian': Appears in episode 22. Powers include burrowing, dividing into robot cats, rotating spikes in the shoulders, and a blue laser blade in the torso. *'Zarus': Appears in episode 23. Powers include flight, pectoral missiles, and purple lasers from both torso eyes. *'Meralian': Appears in episode 24. Powers include mouth flames, eye lasers, mouth rockets, high jumping, and four back tentacles that emit electric shocks. *'Setra': Appears in episode 24. Powers include burrowing, missiles from the middle mouth, four thorny tentacles, mandibles on the waist, flames from the three mouths, ice beams from the side mouths, torso missiles, and high jumping. *'Qukong': **'Qukong Form 1': Appears in episode 25. Powers include a plant pod form, six fly trap arms that emit electric shocks, regeneration, energy absorbing roots, purple lasers from the eye, and burrowing. **'Qukong Form 2': Appears in episode 25. Powers include sword hands on chains, torso missiles, high jumping, and pink eye lasers. *'Teragamedon': Appears in episode 27. Powers include mouth flames, a head drill armed with a pink laser, shoulder missiles, a detachable coiling tail, flight, heat resistance, pink eye lasers, emitting electromagnetic waves, and regeneration. *'Damura': Appears in episode 28. Powers include flight and pectoral missiles. *'Degu': Appears in episode 28. Powers include flight, green lasers from the mammary glands and eyes, rockets from the mammary glands, and back throwing daggers. *'Shuruga': Appears in episode 30. Powers include flight, a yellow laser from the eye, two scythe blades on each wrist, rocket launcher hands, launchable head spikes, torso mouth flames, foot missiles, emitting bright flashes, and electric tentacles from the hips. *'Gurozaurus': Appears in episode 33. Powers include flight, a pair of rocket launchers on the skull of the round shield, a mace, pink eye lasers, and a freezing cannon and drill in the mouth of the lizard lower half. Twinborgs *'Unitogeras': Appears in episode 29. Powers include pectoral lasers and machine guns, flight, a double headed chariot horse with spiked wheels and mouth lasers, detachable wings and legs with lasers on the eye knees, a magnetic field around the body that nullifies fire, a pair of chained maces, and a constricting bladed tail. *'Qum': Appears in episode 31. Powers include flight, a machine gun for the right arm armed with a sword, torso energy arrows, a green forehead laser, a double headed dragon saucer armed with tentacles and a chained mace in each mouth, three hooks in each side of the torso, and rotating spikes in the torso. *'Garufua': Appears in episode 32. Powers include flight, a lance for the right arm, a round shield for the left arm, and a gargoyle lower half armed with claws. *'Doubles': Appears in episode 32. Powers include flight, a gargoyle lower half armed with mouth needles, a sword for the right arm, a round shield for the left arm, and pink pectoral lasers. *'Baroom': Appears in episode 34. Powers include swimming, a green laser from the eye, and torso missiles. *'Gyaraba': Appears in episode 35. Powers include flight, green electric bolts from the eye on the waist, crescent energy blasts from the pincer claws, and waist jaws. *'Joruka': Appears in episode 36. Powers include flight, a green energy beams from the abdomen and eyes, mouth flames, extendable claws on cables for fingers, and a missile launcher in each hip that can also launch spiked balls. *'Charade': Appears in episode 37. Powers include toxic gas and energy beams from the abdomen mouth, flight, a spiked club, and eye lasers. *'Darara': Appears in episode 38. Powers include flight, a pair of machine guns and a green laser on the space ship lower half, a spear, swimming, telekinetic beams from the space ship lower half, and a whip. *'Zaar Dan and Zaara': Appears in episode 40. Powers for both include flight, a torso laser, a round shield, and a trident. *'Balga': Appears in episode 41. Powers include a tank for the lower half armed with missiles and a dragon headed flamethrower, two laser guns at the waist, a machine gun for each hand armed with bazooka shells, and three laser guns in each shoulder. *'Ginger': Appears in episode 42. Powers include flight, a double sided lance, a bull for the lower half armed with a mace tail and pink mouth flames. *'Zobyu': Appears in episode 44. Powers include flight, a head horn that fires green lasers, a claw on a chain for each hand that can emit electric shocks, torso mines, and foot missiles. *'Bronzor': Appears in episode 45. Powers include flight, two missile launchers in the abdomen, a yellow laser from the visor, an extendable arm in each hip that emits electricity, a guided rocket on the back, and twin broadswords. Zaar Leader Mecha *'Deathark 1': Appears in episode 26. Powers include a cutlass and a round skull shield that fires lasers from the eye sockets. *'Deathark 2': Appears in episode 40. Powers include a pair of broadswords, flight, torso weapons (electric beam, rocket launcher, slicing sheets, 10 guns), and eye lasers. *'Deathark 3': Appears in episode 42. Powers include a murasame, high jumping, and a skull round shield. *'Dormen 1': Appears in episode 46. Powers include a sword and a mouth energy beam. *'Dormen 2': Appears in episode 47. Powers include a yellow laser sword, green electric lasers from the eyes, and flight. Zaar General Ships *'Kabuto Ship': Armed with three 4-tube missile launchers on each side of the bridge, twin frontal lasers from the eye-like structure, and an underside port with four lasers and bombs. *'Boider Ship': Armed with twin cannons that can be replaced with a missile pod, wing missile launchers (3 each), and a laser beam from the frontal green orb. *'Neisha Ship': Armed with side missiles, wing lasers, an underside tractor beam, and a nose laser port. *'Mitzuka Ship': Armed with frontal missiles, an underside tractor beam, and twin frontal headlight lasers. *'Prozaurus Ship': Armed solely with lasers. Other Zaar Mecha *'Surveillance Robot': Appear in episodes 1 and 2. Powers include eye lasers (4 from 1), tower form, torso missiles, finger missiles, right hand chained mace, left hand chained claw, and twin torso chained claws. *'Reconnaissance Ship': Appears in episodes 1 and 2. Powers include flight, an underside laser, and side missile pods. *'Zaar Saucer': Powers include twin frontal lasers, dual underside guns, and bombs. *'Zaar Tank': Only power is twin laser cannons.